Catching Red John
by tweetykiss AKA Anita
Summary: In this story, Patrick Jane thinks he is very close to catching Red John but he has some roadblocks to pass first. I had this published on here before but there were a lot of corrections to be made. I want to thank others for giving me feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Red John Watching

By Tweetykiss AKA Anita

Disclaimer: I do not own this story since it is property of CBS.

Topic:This is a chapter where some new characters have been added and Jane seems to feel he is very close to catching Red John.

Chapter One:

The CBI has been frequenting this restaurant, Taste of Aegean since it opened just this past Fall. It is owned and managed by three Greek brothers who are from the old country and it serves American Cuisine as well as Greek Cuisine. It is a family restaurant and they have a bar on the other side. The crew of CBI has been there for coffee or breakfast in the morning, they sometimes have lunch there and sometimes they make a dinner stop there. Sometimes they drink in the bar at night. It is located barely a block from the CBI office.

Today is Wednesday and Patrick Jane decides to have dinner there on his way home since it is no longer the same eating dinner at his empty house. The waitress, Brandi walks up to him smiling and asks him 'How are you', Jane replies with a smile and says that he is fine and that he just wants a BLT with fries and Sangria. Brandi asks 'Do you want the wine now or when I bring your meal'? Jane thinks for a moment and tells her that she can bring a glass of wine now and he may order more later on. "Of course", replies Brandi all upbeat. Jane is meantime smiling very sweetly during all this conversation. He has motive already which is the reason why he is at the 'Aegean' right now.

Jane has been watching Nick, one of the owners lately and is suspecting something is not right. Jane has noticed that Nick never looks at him but Jane has caught Nick starting at him sometimes and when he notices that, Nick immediately turns away. Jane also notices that Nick always avoids him. Whenever he goes to the cash register to pay the bill, Nick makes an excuse and always has one of the other brothers handle the cash register. What really peaked his interest is last week when Lisbon and Jane were there for lunch, Jane overheard a conversation from the next booth about Nick having a tattoo and that it was a smiley face. That is when Jane made note that Nick never wore short sleeves despite the high temperatures outside.

Jane also overheard from the conversation that Brandi is not only having an affair with Nick but that she is a kept woman. Then from thereon, Jane noticed that Brandi wears expensive jewelry. Her rings, earrings, and necklace are all real diamonds. He plans to find out more secrets tonight and from Brandi as well. That is when Jane decides to get to the bottom of this tonight through Brandi.

Once Jane finishes his meal and two glasses of Sangria and he took his time with his dinner since he was going to leave when Brandi did at 10:00 PM. Brandi came to Jane and asked him if there is anything else she can get him. Jane smiles his golden smile and says "No, but can I talk to you after work?" Brandi asks him what he wants to talk about. Jane says "It is a little personal so can we meet somewhere else"? Brandi gets a little nervous since she sees that Nick is watching (Jane also notices this) so she tells him quietly that there is a bar down the street called Eddies and that they can meet there in 20 minutes since she has to clean and finish up. Jane then smiles and says "I will go there now." Jane leaves a five dollar tip and Brandi thanks him with a big smile. Jane says quietly "I will see you". When Jane goes to the register, he notices that Nick is talking to Brandi and Nick does not seem happy and that Andy is at the register and takes the money and gives the change back to Jane and says thank you to Jane in a very heavy Greek accent. Jane smiles his same golden smile and says "You are very welcome and have a great night". Andy implies the same thing in his heavy accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Catching Red John

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This is all rights to CBS.

Continuation from Previous chapter.

Jane then heads off to Eddies and sits at the barstool and orders a seven-up since he has to have a clear mind while dealing with Brandi. Jane now simply waits. Meantime at the Aegean, Nick gives Brandi a hard time asking what was the conversation between the guy who just left and her. Brandi knowing Nick's jealous nature simply says he was just asking for directions. Nick does not believe this and Brandi keeps insisting this so finally Nick just relents and says to Brandi "I honestly don't want you talking to that guy because he is a very strange person". Brandi then questions her own next moves and questions Nick as to what is it about him that is strange. "I just said so". Says Nick. "Don't you ever notice that he is always wearing same clothes and his shoes are worn out?" Brandi does not think this is a big deal but then fibs and tells Nick that she won't talk to him anymore which is a lie since she is nosy about what Jane has to say to here. She also realizes that since she is meeting him in a public place, it has to be safe. Nothing about Jane looked dangerous though. Nick then says "I will be over at your place about midnight". Now Brandi does not feel like dealing with Nick anymore tonight so she simply says that she is just too tired and just wants to go straight to bed. Nick then says "Alright sweetheart".

Thirty minutes have now gone by and Jane starts to wonder if Brandi will show up. He thinks maybe now Nick has something to do with Brandi not showing up since he is aware that she will listen to him. Just as that thought occurs, Brandi enters the bar wearing a mink coat. Right away, Jane tells the bartender to give Brandi whatever she wants. Brandi says "I will have a Bacardi and coke". When Brandi's drink come, Jane then tells her he wants them to go a booth so they can sit and relax.

Brandi then takes off her coat. Jane then asks her "I didn't know you made that much in tips". Brandi then tells him that her boyfriend it for her. Jane asks "Is he that wealthy"? Brandi then tells him that her boyfriend is not doing too badly. Jane then asks "What if he was to walk in here and see you talking to me, would he get upset"? Brandi answers him by saying that her boyfriend does live around there so he would never go in there. Brandi now lies and tells Jane that her boyfriend is not really a jealous type and she does not want to play on him. She now finishes her drink in less than three minutes while lighting a cigarette and Jane orders another one for her thinking "This is going to be much easier than I thought, just keep her drinking". Jane then gets another seven-up for him since he knows he needs a clear mind and then leaves a five dollar tip for the bartender. She smiles and thanks him and Jane smiles right back.

Brandi finishes this drink again fast while talking about her day and her "dumb" bosses. She just goes on and on about this while Jane keeps the drinks coming to her. Meantime he is just listening to her and smiles very sweetly and knows this will be very easy. Now the Red John thing can finally come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Catching Red John

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Property of CBS

Continuation of the story of Jane being close to catching Red John

After two hours of drinking and listening to horror stories of an employee's life at the Aegean. Patrick Jane decided to make his move now. Jane says "Should we go"? Brandi then tells him that she can sure use more of the poison but at her place they can have some more if he wants to come and visit with her there. Jane is very elated and responds "Sounds good to me" He has to be careful not to sound to enthused. He helps her with her mink coat and holds the door for her and then says "Maybe we should call a cab". Brandi tells him that she has her own car. Jane asks "Where are you parked"? Brandi tells him that she is parked in the back. They go to the back parking lot and she walks straight to a Mercedes. She pulls out her car keys and Jane says "Wait a minute; this can't be your car". Brandi insists that it is and that is when Jane asks if her boyfriend is this rich that he can buy her a car like this. Now Brandi lies and that it was a present from her father. Jane does not believe her off course. He knows who bought her the car as well as the coat. He now asks Brandi for the keys. Brandi tells Jane that she knows how to drive. Jane says "You have been drinking and I cannot let you drive since you not only can get a huge fine but if you have an accident, we can get hurt bad". Brandi then relents and tells Jane that she has to unlock the steering wheel lock while Jane waits. Then Jane takes the driver's seat while Brandi takes the passenger seat.

Brandi tells Jane where she lives which is in a very nice neighborhood and she owns her own wonderful condo. By the time they get to the 16th. Floor, they get off the elevator and go to her condo. Jane takes a look around the living room and sees how well off that Brandi is living and knows who provides all this for her. Brandi pours herself a drink and asks Jane what he wants. He tells her he will just have water and that she should cease her drinking. "What do you mean, the party is just about to start".

"We have to talk Brandi" says Jane. She then tells him that they have been doing that all evening. Jane says "Yes, but now it is my turn". Brandi gets a little reluctant about that since she is now tying one on. She goes ahead and pours herself some Martell and gets a bottle of water out of the refrigerator for Patrick Jane and then hands it to him. She then asks him if he want a glass for that. "No Brandi, I need you to please sit down so we can talk". She now rolls her eyes and takes her snifter of Martell and sits across from him on the luxury couches which Jane still cannot believe that Nick would buy all this for her. Jane is a little annoyed when he sees the drink in her hand but still manages a smile and asks her what she is drinking. Brandi rolls her eyes again and asks him why they have to go through all this again. Jane says "First off, you should know better than to mix your drinks and you have already had plenty to drink already" still smiling. He does not want her to pass out or make an excuse that she needs to go to sleep.

Then the phone rings and Brandi answers and says "No, I am not drunk but I had a couple of beers when I got home". "Off course I was home, where else would I be". Jane now hears Nick yelling at her from the earpiece and sits there very quietly. They argue for ten minutes until she hangs up on him. "Who was that"? Asks Jane. "Oh, just the creepo." replies Brandi. "Well, who is this creepo you were just arguing with"? Brandi who is now getting a little weary of Jane's nosiness rolls her eyes and says "Nobody" and "Not anyone worth talking about". "Well, you were on the phone with him for a good ten minutes so it had to be someone of some importance to you" says Jane after taking a sip of water from the bottle. Brandi is now getting annoyed with Jane and says while rolling her eyes "Look, it is no big deal, do you have to know everything"?

Jane is now regretting that he agreed to meet her at a bar. He now wishes it was another restaurant where they could have had coffee and then came here. He now sees that Brandi tends to get mean when she is drunk. He had noticed Brandi a few times at the restaurant and she waited on him and his colleagues when they ate there or had coffee there. He had been watching her when he found out that she was Nick's mistress. Jane had never thought it would turn out this way. He realized his mistake. Brandi was always upbeat and very pleasant but he never once thought she would change this much after a few drinks. He also never figured out that she had a drinking problem as well. 'Well' thought Jane to himself 'Sometimes I make mistakes too and I should have waited longer and watched her more at the restaurant'. He takes another sip of water while thinking.

Meantime, Brandi goes back in the kitchen to get some more Martell. Jane now gets up and follows her and takes the bottle from her and says while he is smiling very sweetly "You have had too much and now you should just relax and we will talk". Brandi now gets ticked off and says "You are not going to tell me what to do". "I do what I want, when I want and where I want". "I am an adult and you are not my father or older brother". "My own boyfriend never even talks to me like this". "Oh Yeah" says Jane "Then why were you arguing with him just now"? Brandi now grabs the bottle of Martell from Jane and pours it in her snifter and says "I never said it was my boyfriend".

Jane smiles and takes the snifter and pours the Martell in the sink. Brandi now screams at Jane after throwing the empty snifter on the floor. "You just wasted some good liquor and it is none of your business what I drink and how much I drink". Jane smiles while moving quickly away from all the broken glass while asking "Where is your broom"? "How the heck am I supposed to know that"? asks Brandi. "What do you mean by 'How the heck am I supposed to know that'"? "What do you think it means, it simply means I don't do the cleaning here". Jane asks while smiling "Are you now going to tell me your boyfriend comes and cleans this place, I mean it is very clean and you can eat off the floors". "No, I have maid service and you are so nosy". Says Brandi. "Interesting how much you waitresses get paid or this one of your boyfriend's expenses"? Asks Jane. "I am not answering any more of your dumb questions, you are too nosy to hang around with" says Brandi. "And I really don't even know you".

Jane opens the kitchen closet and gets a broom and dustpan out and tells Brandi to sit in the living room. Instead Brandi goes in her bedroom to change into her expensive nightwear and puts on an expensive gown. She takes off all her jewelry and removes her makeup and puts her hair down and she thinks to herself 'I will ask him to leave since he is getting on my nerves and I can have a few more Martells then and I can call Nick to straighten things out'.

Meantime, Jane is sweeping up the broken glass as well as the whole kitchen. He sweeps in nicely into the dustpan and throws it into the garbage which is located under the sink. He had no trouble finding it. He then finds the instant coffee and fixes himself a cup and had no trouble finding the cups. He is now a little hungry and checks the living room and sees that Brandi is not there. A little nervous that she turned in, he calls out to her and she answers saying "I will be right out. He then finds the bread and makes himself a tuna salad sandwich since he saw tuna salad in the refrigerator and sees a lot of wine bottles in there. He then takes his coffee and sandwich to the dinette and sits down and calls out to Brandi again. She responds the same way and says "I said I am coming".


End file.
